


Your Doofus is in Another Castle

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Dominance, F/M, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, Multi, Sex, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Following her rebirth as the stunning and beautiful Bowsette, the Koopa Queen felt her a husband to bring her children was in order. Thus, she sent out scouts to many other kingdoms, one of which included Vale somehow. There she is brought Jaune Arc, whose Aura capacities and mysterious energies proved to be an alluring trait to her carnal tastes.Deciding that she has found herself a husband she plans to make Jaune Arc feel all manner of heaven using her busty blonde bodacious body. Whether he likes it or not.





	Your Doofus is in Another Castle

  
  
  


**Your Doofus is in Another Castle**

**(A Bowsette and Jaune Arc story, yes...I know.)**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter One- Crown Prize for the Queen**

***********

 

“Oh, dang it, what hit me in the head this time? Did Nora swing her Hammer across the school to see how far it’d go again?” A young male voice groggily spoke up and slowly peeled open his eyes. He was wearing his usual get up consisting of a Pumpkin Pete hoodie, plate armor over his chest and arms, with a simple pair of jeans and sneakers.

This, Ladies and Gentlemen, is Jaune Arc of Beacon Academy. The unluckiest guy in the world.

Jaune focused his eyes to stave off his disorientated state and look up to see that he was underneath a rather unfamiliar ceiling made of large dark blue brick lining. 

‘Okay, this isn’t the nurse’s office and it isn’t my dorm room. Did I get taken somewhere else when that thing konked me on the head? Hey….wait a minute.’ Jaune thought to himself when he noticed that he couldn't move. His eyes became wide open in panic and looked to his sides  to his wrists and legs chained to the four posts of a large ornate bed. 

“Eh?” He stupidly let out and looked around the room noticing it was some sort of old Medieval Victorian era bedroom. There were various decorations indicating as such, even the brink laden walls had miniscule windows that let out into the open sky. To  Jaune the place looked rather cartoony in his opinion. 

Before he could speak up he heard a second voice coming from the far end corner of the room revealing a short stocky man with wide blue cartoon eyes. He had thick mustache underneath a big round nose, a red hat and red clothing underneath a pair of overall pants. Jaune popped an eyebrow when he realized how cartoony the man looked.

“Hmph, red bastard.” The mustache man muttered bitterly with a comically animated teardrop coming out of one of his eyes.

“Oookay, how about I remember how I got here? The last thing that comes to mind was…..” His face then flattened bitterly when he remembered the package he had received.

 

-Earlier that day-

Giddily trotting about to his dorm expecting his package of a limited edition X-ray and Vav comic Jaune was pleased to see a large brown box in front of Team JNPR’s door. Picking it up and not waiting to get inside to open it he pulled it open revealing the peculiar sight of a cartoon turtle standing up on two feet and wearing a safety helmet. 

“Did I trip out on Rapier Wasp jam? Again?” Jaune asked himself before the little turtled brought out a sledgehammer from behind its shell and, before Jaune could react, conked him on his head knocking him out!

He now laid down on the floor completely unconscious with a bump on his head, and oddly enough a large band-aid covering it. The turtle creature quickly tucked his hammer away and started dragging the unconscious boy back to the plumbing tunnel it came out of.

“Heh, Mission accomplish. The King-err Queen will be so happy I found her a husband.” The turtle stupidly guffawed as he dragged Jaune away.

 

-Back to Present-

 

Now wearing a flat and rather sour expression Jaune remembered everything completely and wished to dish out deadly vengeance against that turtle thing. Looking back over to the plumber in red strapped to a board at the far end of the room Jaune felt like getting information out of him and asking where he was, but then the large double doors opened up catching their attention.

Now Jaune was really wondering if he was honestly tripping on Rapier Wasp Venom right now. In came a pair of two-foot tall walking mushrooms with unhappy faces strolling into the room. They had no hands, big mushroom heads, and little feet pitter-pattering their way inside. Behind them was a different pair of individuals however. Just behind the two Goomba was a bipedal turtle thing like the one that knocked him out before, except wearing a wizard robe and wielding a staff. 

Behind that one however was a spectacular sight that made Jaune’s mind reel as to what she really is. 

“Is she….a Faunus?” Jaune asked himself as she stepped closer giving him a better look. 

She had large Ox horns coming out the sides of her blonde head. Her golden hair was a little wild and tied in the back with a ponytail allowing sharp thick bangs mushrooming her forehead. She had a feral sexy look about her, with her face having piercing intense blue eyes and pointed ears, her lips were upcurved in a feral smile with black lipstick. Below her head was a voluptuous body covered in black dress displaying her robust cleavage and shoulders in bare-skinned glory. Just below her shoulders were spiked bands, another pair were on her wrists. He could swear her tits would pop out at any second, they were just that large and voluptuous. He honestly felt a little erect at seeing them. Her legs were covered up by black stockings and lustrous black high-heel shoes clacking every step of the way toward him. 

What perplexed him more was that she had a spiked turtle shell on her lower back just above the puffy skirt she was wearing. He wondered if she was some sort of a Turtle-Ox Faunus of some kind. Added to the weirdness was a short stubby lizard tail coming out from under her skirt just below her turtle shell, it too was spiked like that was. 

‘What the hell is she?!’ Jaune found himself asking in frustration till he saw a  special crown atop of her head telling him she was royalty.

“My Queen, we had picked up plenty of strong ‘magical’ ratings from many in that school. So far this lad right here ranks among of the highest with the most potential to sire you children. Out of the many that we’ve seen, most of which were girls with this one being one of the few boys there. Among them he has a rather high potency.” The Turtle Wizard explained in an old bookish voice. He then turned back to her and stroked its large beard speaking up once again. “What they call ‘Aura’ is a gauge for the most mystical potency, we confirmed it. That and the benefit whatever a ‘semblance’ is can only be a boon to you, my Queen.” 

“Hmm, you better be right. I’m not too confident he can satisfy me like you say, but I’m gonna take a close look.” She said in a low yet feminine and wild voice before stepping to see him more personally. 

‘She’s coming over here, she’s coming here!’ Jaune mentally panicked when she stood a foot or two from him flashing him a toothy smile and revealing her razor-sharp teeth. He audibly gulped down his nervousness and spoke up.

“Uh, he he, what exactly am I here for?” He asked causing her to gaze intently into his ears and making his blood run cold. She smiled again, this time wider as she spoke up.

“Welcome to my kingdom, I am the Queen of Mushroom Kingdom; Bowsette, and my minions brought you here under the pretense that you could be a very productive mate and husband.” She revealed making Jaune look at her in utter shock before continuing. “You see, my wizards discovered what Aura was and consider it a power source that can greatly enhance my abilities as well as serve as an aphrodisiac to our kind. Probably even a good food source too. When they went out to that school to find potential candidate they came back with you. Heh, according to my wizard here you have a very strong magical  aura that strengthen me and provide much nourishment to all of my ‘needs’ amd amplify my strength.” She explained then leaned down closely revealing more of her large G cup cleavage for him to gush blood at. She snickered maliciously after seeing his face and jiggled her tits in front of his eyes some more to tease him.

‘Oh? What is this?’ She thought with eyes perking up in interest and following the sight of his growing erection becoming a thick massive bulge within his pants. The lady parts of her newly reborn body as a ‘Peachette’ stirred with arousal. She reached her left hand over to fondle the mass through his jeans and rake her fingers along its surface making Jaune shudder in growing arousal.

“You seem to really like this, huh?” She commented and started squeezing the bulge more strongly making Jaune whimper at her touch. Her long black fingernails raked carefully along the fabric making scratching noises. The Koopa Queen then yanked off his belt and ripped open his jeans tearing the pelvic region of it to shreds. 

Jaune’s bulge was bigger underneath his boxers now that the jeans weren’t covering it up.

“Nice.~ I can’t wait to ride this baby. On that note you will also give me a baby, I’ve marked you now as mine, blondie.” She said with a husky growl and leaning her head in close to Jaune’s flustered face. “That depressing world of your holds a lot of fascinating mysteries about what Aura is. When we kinda figured out what it was for we knew we had to capture someone filled with it like you. Add to that your special ‘Semblance’, which apparently can juice up a person’s own aura we figured you were the perfect apple to eat. Plus, it helps that it makes you last longer, I can’t wait to test out that capability.”

“H-Hey wait! I don't think I’m the right guy for this crazy scheme you have going on. Can’t we talk about this?” Jaune sputtered in panic yet he couldn’t keep his eyes off her knockers.

Bowsette knew this and relished the attention he had on her buxom body. She flashed him her teeth again, once more paralyzing him with the notion she could bite his dick off, then spoke while running her hands along his torso.

“The only ‘talk’ I want to hear from you, human, is the sound of you screaming my name while I ride you!” Bowsette roared out with an evil toothy smile. She was panting hotly now for she was filled with excitement about fucking him. 

Jaune panicked a bit more when he saw that little fiery wisps of flame puffed out of her mouth occasionally telling him that she could breathe fire. ‘I’m scared of this woman giving me blowjobs.’

Bowsette leaned in close to him with her beautiful  yet feral and wild face pressing up close to him, nose to nose. He blushed when he looked at her, she certainly was beautiful albeit wild and malicious, but he still didn’t want to be some crazy Queen’s broodmare. Opening his lips to speak up he then we stifled from speaking when she placed her lips onto his in a surprise kiss. Jaune’s eyes went completely wide while Bowsette’s closed entirely while her tongue forced its way into his mouth. 

‘MMggnnhh! Mmmhggh!” He moaned in protest and tried fighting her off but she was way too strong physically. It didn’t help that her fingers came up around his cheeks holding him still while her hot lizard-like tongue burrowed wetly into his throat. 

He squirmed and shook underneath her while the Koopa Queen made out with him aggressively. Her tongue wetly swirled around inside of his mouth tasting every last inch of his oral cavity despite his protests, Jaune felt like he was making out with a furnace for how hot her mouth felt on him. Then he remembered she could breathe fire making this even more dangerous and alarming, but her relentless tongue raping of his mouth continued until he fell into a heavily aroused state of being. Bowsette chuckled at this and closed her lips around Jaune's tongue bringing it up out of his lips just so she could suck on it hungrily with erotic splendor. 

‘Uuggh! Screw it! I’m taking the plunge. I just hope she doesn’t bite my tongue off with those teeth.’ Jaune thought to himself and channeled his energy into kissing back to match her pace.

“Hhhmmhhh!” Bowsette growled happily when she felt Jaune begin to push his tongue back into hers resulting in an oral wrestling match of dominance. The best kind in her opinion, she held his face closely and hummed within his lips as hers sucked and tasted his mouth in an overly ertotic way.

The Goombas and the Wizard nearby felt a little awkward watching this and wanted  to leave the room to give them privacy, but their Koopa Queen’s command was rule. So they just have to stand by and wait it out.. Bowsette’s left hand reached down his body and  cupped his bulge again fondling his length through his boxers and making him squirm inside her mouth. Bowsette continued cleaning out Jaune’s mouth for several more orally stimulating minutes on end till she eventually pulled off of him leaving him breathless and flustered.

“You’ll give me a powerful child alright, I chose you for that reason, as well as to be my husband. Let’s celebrate our Honeymoon, stud.” She growled licking her lips perversely with a deranged and frightening smile on her face scaring Jaune. He had to admit he was also turned on by it, she was very attractive in spite of the crazy wild look she was sporting.

“Congratulations, my queen.” The Turtle Wizard applauded raising his staff, the little  Goomba next to him simply jumped up into the air in celebration. 

Bowsette looked back tot hem with a toothy smirk and nodded happily while blushing bright. She pointed toward the door telling them to leave, but not before taking Mario out of here to give them utmost privacy. The minions compiled and went over to wheel the board suspending the red-clad plumber away. When the doors closed Bowsette turned back to Jaune and stood back up giving him space. She looked down at him with a perverted grin and started ripping her own dress off in a hasty tear of fabric!

Jaune’s eyes went wide in surprise when he saw do that, then he felt a harsh nosebleed coming when seeing her voluptuous figure clad in black see-through lingerie hugging her figure tightly. He inwardly groaned in arousal and felt his member stiffen to the point his boxers became a literal circus tent for his penis. Bowsett’es lingerie was sexily designed and racy to boot, her pink perfect nipples were visible through the dark fabric, her large breasts were easily a G cup and in perfect shape, her waist was slim with a wide pair of hips hugged by a garter belt. Her legs were gorgeous and sleek while clad in black stockings connecting to the garter belt. She was sex personified in Jaune’s opinion, but he also thought she was some sort of Dragon-Ox-Turtle Faunus hybrid of some sort. Still she was smoking hot.

“Hehehe, like what you see? Well….?” Bowsette chuckled and propped her hands on her hips swaying her body exotically like a dancer. Jaune grew even harder after seeing her voluptuous peach shaped booty twerking in front of his eyes tempting him.

“Uunghh! It’s too much!” Jaune stammered straining himself to try to resist falling in love with this woman. 

Bowsette simply licked along her lips seductively and stopped dancing around, she climbed on top of the bed wearing that toothy smirk reeking of sexual hunger, and spread open the crotchless gap of her slit panties to reveal her juicy pink pussy. Her vaginal lips had been spread wide and via her fingers revealing her pink wetness to him, before deciding to mount him cowgirl style Bowsette propped herself onto her hands sitting back and showing him the inside of her quivering pussy with a smile. 

His erection throbbed angrily from within his boxers nearly bursting the fabric apart at the sight of it. 

“That’s it.~ This is gonna wrap around you in hopes of getting me pregnant, afterward it’s just fun primal rutting all day long. I’m looking forward to it.” Bowsette declared and pushed herself back to straddle his thighs. Gripping the fabric of his boxers she carelessly ripped it open revealing the jaw-dropping sight of his thirteen-inch erection in full veiny glory. “Haa haaa yes! That is magnificent! What a surprise you’ve been packing down there.”

Jaune blushed hard and averted his gaze in bashfulness, having that large of a penis made it difficult to gain balance when maintaining his footing for stances. Having no more time to think he then felt her hands reach around his thick throbbing shaft making him wince at the softness of her fingers. Jaune whimpered internally as she gripped her hands tightly around it, though her fingers were amazingly soft her grip was incredibly strong. He was partly worried she was going to rip it off by accident, but instead she was stroking both of her hands up and down along his shaft jerking him off making him feel really good.

“Uuuuhh….!” He moaned loudly feeling his head toss back as she continued pumping his meat with a sense of fun and amusement. 

Bowsette smirked openly with small puffs of fire  coming out of her mouth, she was getting greatly aroused by seeing her new husband-to-be groaning out in pleasure. Deciding to change things up she removed her hands and leaned down to smother his dick in her large breasts, Jaune accidentally bucked his hips upwards against her face in reaction. She felt her face get smacked by his throbbing girth making her get a little annoyed and have a small vein pop out on her head. 

Shrugging it off quickly she grabbed her hands around her large melons and proceeded to start pumping them up and down his length.

“Hhaahhhh!” Jaune was now panting raggedly when she started. ‘They’re s-so soft! And Huge! OOhh wow it feels so good! They’re way bigger than Yang’s, that’s for sure.’ 

His body tensed and squirmed from atop the bed as Bowsette pushed and stroked her pair of soft voluminous tits up and down his shaft. She snickered after seeing his face and blushed with pride knowing he was feeling ‘Heaven’ right at this moment. So skin rubbing noises followed as she worked her breasts together tighter and shifted them faster up and down his length. Jaune felt his balls begin to throb loudly from underneath her while his mega-dick felt more and more stimulated to the ongoing breast job.

“That’s right, like this, don't you? Heh, be my loving husband and give me powerful kids and this’ll be yours all day every day.” She cackled cutely and pumped her breasts along his length for a bit longer until she couldn’t contain her hunger anymore and removed her tits from his dick. Jaune briefly flashed her an incredulous look till she flashed him her sharp teeth and opened her mouth wide open.

‘Oh no!’ 

“Hhaaahhm mmhh!” Bowsette plunged her head down onto his length swallowing it entirely into her mouth without scraping the skin with her teeth. Jaune immediately squirmed about along the bed jerking his arms and legs in reaction to the sweet sensation of her wet tunnel squeezing around his length. Like a spongy wet pocket of flesh Bowsette sheathed his member entirely within her throat. Her nose prodded his navel and her eyes peered up at him with mischievous joy.

Jaune’s face was greatly flustered at this moment and breathing rather hotly, Bowsette admired this look and smirked from around his massive dick plunged snugly into her mouth. She closed her eyes and sealed her lips tighter around the skin of his hilt and started plunging her face up and down his length. Soft sucking sounds followed along with Jaune’s hearty moans, Bowsette reached one of her hands down to his bloated testicles and started affectionately stroking them in her fingers careful not to scratch him. Her lips plunged wetly up and down his length slowly then quickly with lips strongly slurping every inch of phallic skin. 

Jaune clenched his teeth in reaction savoring the feel of her wet slippery mouth cushioning his manhood. Bowsette popped her lips off the top of his shaft with a pop and lowered her head down to the base to slowly lick it up from that point upward. She ran her tongue slowly around his pole making sure he felt the agonizing need for release.

“Haaahhhh…~” She hummed openly tasting her lover’s penis on her lips and tongue. She eventually reached up the top and kissed the mushroom head of his dick again before plunging the entire thing inside of her mouth a second time. Just then she felt his balls beginning to bloat constantly and Jaune’s voice come out in whimpering groans, he was about to cum and the Koopa Queen wanted to make it really special. 

Quickly pulling her lips off his meat with a loud wet pop and knelt up to sandwhich his monster cock yet again between her buxom breasts. First she tore off the lingerie piece covering her breasts revealing them in utterly naked glory to the horny boy, then she grabbed them with her hands and immediately leaned in to squeeze them both around his member. Jaune groaned out in a pleasurable moan the moment he felt those soft large orbs press into the sides of his dick comfortably. Feeling the soft skin of her body and the doughy firmness of her breasts wrapping his length had him on Cloud Nine. He heard Bowsette chuckle mischievously and begin pumping them up and down repeatedly in a frenzied pace.

“Uh huh huh uh uh aaahhhh!” Bowsette panted excitedly as she pumped them around his meat in constant pleasure. They pumped and slid smoothly up his length frenziedly steadily making him burst. 

Within minutes Bowsette heard him groan out loudly before bucking his hips up into the air with balls flexing with an erupting release. Bowsette’s eyes went wide in wonder as she felt his sausage bloat thickly before firing thick long ropes of semen straight into the air like a volcano eruption.

“Yess! That's it!” Bowsette growled in sexual excitement and leaned forward with breasts sticking out and mouth wide open to catch it. Jaune felt his hips buck rampantly into the air sending thick spurts of sperm straight into the air to land along Bowsette’s face, breasts, and inside of her open mouth. Her outstretched tongue came out catching  plenty of the pearly substance on it, the instant it did she felt her taste buds light up like fireworks making her fall in love with the taste of Arc sperm. 

“Mmnngghhh!” She growled and sealed her lips together in order to gulp down everything he had to offer her. Jaune had finished cumming like a firehose and looked to see Bowsette’s buxom chest painted in pearly white substance, her lips had some seeping out from the seams of her mouth until she opened them up revealing the pool of sperm swishing inside. 

Jaune gulped and saw her tilt her head back to gulp everything down in one loud swallowing sound. He felt very turned on by that act and then she proceeded to scrape everything off of her chest using her fingers. She sucked each one off ingesting every last bit of his sperm and mewling delightfully at the taste.

“Mmmnngh!~ Delicious! You’re worth more than I already thou-oh.” She interrupted herself when noticing his throbbing appendage was still as hard as it was before it ejaculated. “Oh hell yes! You are the right one chosen to be my husband! I’m gonna run you ragged till you’re dying of thirst!” 

She then bolted up on her feet and tore off the crotchless dark lace panties she was wearing. With a ripping sound she tore them off revealing her unobscured pussy for Jaune to admire. All she had left on her body was her long black stockings, garter belt, that weird spiky turtle shell over her lumbar region, and the cute mushroom crown on her head.  She had light tuft of flaxen golden hair above her mound, it was shaped like a fireball. Bowsette licked her reptilian tongue around her lips in a crazed smile. She leered at Jaune like he was a juicy piece of meat and spread her vaginal lips open before bending her knees down lowering herself onto his waist. 

Feeling her breath hitch in excitement she felt Jaune’s dick push into her folds and slowly immerse itself into her pussy filling it up and spreading her walls out.

“Haaa aahhhhH! Yes! This is what I’ve been waiting for! Oh yeah it feels so good being big as you are! Mmnngghh!” Bowsette howled loudly in rowdy lust and slumped her hips entirely onto Jaune’s waist taking him to the hilt.

Jaune winced and groaned sharply behind clenched teeth before tossing his head back. The slippery tight flesh surrounding his length was too much, Bowsette’s vessel clenched tightly around every inch of his member after it had prodded into her cervix itself. She squirts in pleasure and held her arms in her hands while wearing a goofy smile on her face. She quickly took off the turtle shell from her lower back and tossed it aside allowing her tail to curl up around Jaune’s thighs affectionately massaging his  balls. She felt him groan and stir from underneath her body, both of them were adjusting to the sensation of having entered into the consummation phase of their newfound relationship. 

Taking another moment to adjust to the feeling his length provided Bowsette moaned coarsely in pleasure and settled her hands on to of Jaune’s chest before ripping his armor and hoodie off.

“H-hey! That was my favorite hoodie…!” He whined then tensed up when he felt her dino tail smack his balls playfully. Jaune felt Bowsette wiggle herself into his hips settling her position and savoring the feeling of his length pushing into her cervix some more. She soon started moving, raising her hips up and letting buttocks slap his thighs hard and frequently.

“Yes! This is officially our consummation! Congratulations, husband, you’ll be my plaything for the rest of your life and you’ll never leave this place. Don't worry though,I will treat you very well.” She cackled maniacally and started rowing her hips back and forth with increased motion. Her pussy squeezed his length as it tugged it along her body, Jaune whimpered in pleasure feeling her vessel squeeze her tight as her hands pinned down against his wrists.

Her breasts came up to caress his chest and Jaune could feel her hot fiery breath just above his face. Part of him was worried she’d breathe fire on him but thankfully that wasn’t shown to the case. The squelching pleasure of Bowsette’s pussy squeezing him made him forget about such thoughts as she gradually intensified her movements. The bed started creaking loudly and the Koopa Queen’s hot breaths of arousal became more frequent as she worked her body back and forth on Jaune’s member. Skin slapping sounds of flesh could be heard aloud throughout the room, she grunted loudly and rampantly while bouncing herself along his waist with all the passion that fire dup her body. 

In the middle of it all Jaune opened up his yes to see her dazzling feral face staring him back into he face with a wide toothy smile. Bowsette licked along her lips then pressed herself down onto his face capturing his mouth in a passionate tongue lashing kiss.

“Mmmhhm! Uunnnnh!” She breathed out between kisses. Jaune, somewhat reluctantly, went along with it and channeled his passion into sucking on her tongue. 

Bowsette loved the attention he was giving her and clutched his head into her hands savoring the taste of his saliva on her lips. Her long lizard-like tongue swirled in and around inside of his throat occasionally curling around his own tongue. Jaune couldn't help but moan loudly back into her throat as they made out with unbridled passion. He closed his eyes and hummed into her lips as their sloppy yet passionate exchange continued to push his arousal higher. 

Bowsette’s vessle clenched and sucked hard on his length, her booty smacked and pelted his thighs in constant slamming motions. Her tits jiggle and bounced along with her entire body for she was enjoying this copulation to the fullest and savoring her new special ‘treat’. Her husband would be with her for a very long time and would sire her numerous Koopa humanoid children while doing it.

“Haaahh ah ah ah ah ah aaahhhh!” She growled out in euphoria with mouth wide open in a deranged smile. Her body undulated along his waist with tits bouncing around in front of his face tempting him to grab them.

‘Rrgghh! If only I wasn’t bound by chains. Seriously!’ He thought to himself in frustration and noticed that the chains were weakened when he channeled aura into his boldy. He smirked confidently to himself when he came up with an idea to use once her guard was dropped. ‘You’re not keeping me here forever away from my home and family. Not on your life, no matter how sexy you are.’

“Ooaaahhhh! Hhooohhh! Yes! Here it comes, I can feel it surging inside of you!” Bowsette roared and gripped his hshoudlers with her hands as she slammed herself feverishly onto his waist. Her buttocks came thundering down constantly on his thighs making Jaune wince in pleasure as her pussy muscles started squeezing his length tightly.

Jaune felt it too, the bucking sensations of Bowsette’s pussy were quickly putting him over the edge. His balls churned and his member throbbed loudly from inside her cunt. On instinct he had just actually pushed it into the dino-woman’s womb making her tremble in sensation. Bouncing her buttocks against his waist several more times she halted and squeezed her cunt tightly around his dick unleashing a much needed climax and coating his waist in her fluids.

“Aaaaaghhhh!” Bowsette howled out loudly tossing her head back and clutching his chest with her fingers. Her long black nails scratched his chest making him feel a bit of stinging pain until his aura healed him quick. Jaune groaned and strained his face as he felt the pressure erupt from within his body, his hips started bucking instinctively into her pelvis releasing a gigantic load of sperm straight into her womb! 

The second she felt it she came all over again and shuddered in ecstasy as his cum filled up her body. Bowsette’s face contorted into a purely blissful expression with piercing blue eyes rolling up into their sockets and tongue falling out of her wide open mouth. She shuddered and shook feeling her vessel squish and pull her husband's length allowing for more sperm to ejaculate into her pussy. Her womb steadily filled up in no time and the two rode out their climaxes together in hot sweaty bliss.

“Oohhh yeah! That's the stuff, I’m probably pregnant already given how much you unleashed inside of this magical body.” Bowsettre moaned out before slumping onto Jaune’s chest breathing raggedly with a pleased smile on her face. “You’ll be happy here for the rest of your life, my new husband.” 

Just then Jaune became alert and remembered that this woman was trying to keep him prisoner for the rest of his days. Shaking off the blissful afterglow of their copulation he channeled aura into his limbs bending his restraints. Bowsette was too busy basking in the post-coital bliss to notice, after a few more seconds of unwavering aura concentration Jaune broke free of his chains shocking the woman into alertness!

Before she could do anything else he tackled her off the bed landing on the floor with him on top of her backside with her hands and knees pressed into the ground in submission. The feral dino-woman was completely shocked by this turn of the tables and saw Jaune smirking down at her.

‘Like Dad always said;every delinquent woman who puts on a tough front always likes to be dominated.’ Jaune thought to himself before moving his hips back and bringing up his fully erect dick to hot dog her buns and make her quiver in sexual excitement.

“You t-think you have me outmatch? Ha! I’d like to see what you’ll do next.” Bowsette dared with her usual toothy smirk that just did things to Jaune. 

He flashed one of his own and pulled back his hips to line up his length into her slit and fuck her senseless again, but his coordination was off by a few inches and wound up pushing it into her anus.

With a soft ‘schlupp’ sound Bowsette’s eyes went wide in surprise and the smirk on her face disappeared. She was wearing a completely perplexed expression on her face as a great red blush adorned her cheeks. Her sphincter spread apart to accommodate Jaune’s length right as he burrowed more of his thick penis into her anal cavity.

“Uungghh! Wrong hole! I meant to take the other one, but still...this feels good!’ He thought to himself as he pushed his hips into her buttocks sealing his insertion and making her moan silently with mouth wide agape. 

For once, Bowsette was speechless for she just now had her anal virginity taken by her husband Jaune.

“Hgggnnhh! Yeaahh! I like it rough!” Bowsette howled out as Jaune began to slam his hips into her buttocks roughly. His length burrowed into her anus in strong direct thrusts spreading out her rectal walls. It was a sensation that would fry her brain because of how good it felt to her. Jaune himself moaned in bliss as he proceeded to pound his hips harder and faster into her booty fucking her anal style and making her love it. 

The chorus of skin slapping sounds echoed throughout the room once again, his father’s words suddenly made more sense to him as he reamed the dragon woman’s asshole nice and gingerly. Bowsette clenched her teeth and maintained a wide toothy smile that spoke volumes of the pleasure she was feeling as her lover pumped her ass so very thoroughly. Her cheeks slapped and hit his waist over and over again with Jaune increasing the force and speed of his thrusts the longer this continued. 

He admired the sight of her jiggling cheeks and eventually leaned over pressing himself against her naked backside, secretly thankful to the turtle shell was gone, and cupped her large tits into each hand. 

“Hnnngghhh! Oohh yeah! Oohhh-mmhhph!~” Bowsette was cut off from her euphoric moaning once Jaune grabbed the side of her head forcing her onto his lips for a deep passionate kiss. She was surprised at first but his brave action and quickly closed her eyes so she could melt into it. She reached up and cupped the back of his head pulling him closer as their tongues wiggled into each other in unrestrained passion. 

They moaned pleasurably into each other’s mouths airing out hot breaths of budding euphoria while he continued to rut into her wide peach-shaped  buttocks. Smacking repeatedly into her creamy buttcheeks Jaune took a moment to focus on kneading her insanely large doughy breasts while his tongue swirled in and out around her own. Bowsette hummed pleasurably and kissed him back just as fiercely as they rutted like animals. 

“Nnngh! Uh uh uh uh uh Hhaaaghh!” Jaune moaned out from between her lips, secretly grateful she was careful with those serrated teeth of hers. Their tongues slickly curled over each other in a never-ending dance of dominance. 

His hands, both now, grabbed her breasts fondly squeezing them together in his palms and making her whimper in pleasure. If only the Koopa Queen knew what the crown of Power was capable of doing this to her she would’ve taken it a long time ago. Now she was reborn, magically as a Peach copy but with her own draconic traits still ingrained with her body. She had no regrets feeling sex as a Peach-looking woman. She whimpered out loudly again feeling her breasts smother like dough inside of Jaune’s fingers. Bowsette wound up grinding her buttocks snugly into his waist while he continued pumping her anal cavity for all it was worth. She felt her anal passage spread open due to the size of his enormous dick. It felt so very good.

Making out with each other heatedly for several minutes they eventually came to the apex of their lovemaking with Jaune feeling ready to burst inside of Bowsette’s tight ass. The draconian woman with spiky teeth moaned hotly as she removed her lips from his mouth and looked at the blonde with flickering eyes of adoration. Normally she would’ve killed someone who dared attempted to overtake her in dominance and insult her strength, but the sex was so good that she let it slide. Jaune’s dick churning her insides, both anally and vaginally, more than made up for it. 

Keeping his hands firmly on her tits he raised himself back and continued plowing her booty full of Arc cock making loud skin slapping noises that coupled with her orgasmic moans. She was getting close too, the feel of his member plowing her entire rectal cavity ticked off many sensitive places of pure euphoria. She was gonna cum and cum hard around his dick. Clutching her hands into the ground carpet she steadied herself to slam her body back and forth into his waist taking him in deeper and making him groan loudly. Jaune hollered out and tossed his head feeling his balls churning for release again. Bringing his hands to her waist he gripped her hips and started slamming frantically hard into her buttocks preparing to cum inside her ass. 

“Ah ah ah ah aha haaaahhhhh! Yes! Give me everything, my husband! Fill up my body with all your wonderful sperm! Ohhh yess!” Bowsette cried out with tongue sticking out her mouth in a crazed expression. 

After a raucous session of hard fettered thrusts into her anus Jaune suddenly halted his movements and sheathed his dick inside of her ass. He let out a mighty groan of elation and plunged himself forward releasing a pent-up deluge of sperm straight into Bowsette’s bowels! 

The sensation was so pleasurable to the Koopa Queen that she shivered hard and bucked her legs inwardly just before succumbing to her climax! She howled out loudly and rose herself up to press her back into his naked body. She pressed herself into her lover savoring the feeling of him ejaculating into her buttocks and giving her a mind-bending orgasm in the process. Jaune reached around and cupped her tits fondling them at his leisure while kissing along her neck. He was secretly grateful she removed the spiked collar from that place beforehand. Bowsette moaned heartily and stroked his head in affection as they rode out their orgasm together.

A wide toothy smile decorated her face showing her sharp teeth with manic looking eyes rolling up into their sockets. The two grunted together and rutted softly into each other’s bodies for several more minutes until finally feeling spent. 

The two laid down naked on top of each other with Jaune spooning her naked back, her reptilian tail coiled around his waist lovingly keeping him sheathed inside of her ass. Breathing raggedly both of them eventually passed out together after making the room stink of the smell of sex.

********

Jaune eventually  awoke within the bed feeling groggy and sore after last night’s intense romp of sex with the dragon-queen that kidnapped him. Groggily opening his eyes he looked to his side and noticed the woman in question cuddling happily next to his naked body from underneath the blankets. She was snoozing soundly with the crown still on her head and a surprisingly innocent look on her wily face. She still had a snaggle tooth showing outside her mouth, but Jaune had to admit she can be rather lovely when she’s not awake.

“You know, for trying to assert dominance over me, of all people, I would have normally just killed you and be done with it.” She began speaking with closed eyes and suddenly Jaune was nervous now. His eyes scanned the area for a possible emergency exit as she continued. “But, the sex was so amazing I’ll forgive it.” 

She then opened her eyes and gazed up at him hungrily again licking her lips while she did it. Jaune gulped nervously and nodded back to her, then he felt her fingers rake the skin of his chest affectionately before leaning up to place a sweet loving kiss on his lips. Bowsette let her tongue enter into his mouth to swirl around his own erotically for minutes on end. He tried moving his limbs but found that she had somehow chained him again without him noticing. 

‘Sigh, I think I’ll be here awhile.’ He thought to himself as she started erotrically sucking on his tongue tasting him and getting frisky for more baby making that is to follow.

 

End of Chapter

AN: This has been for MR What If. Bonus story segment below.

 

**Omake Chapter -Between a Peach and a Boette**

*******

 

Following his lengthy stay at the castle in Mushroom Kingdom Jaune learned to live with and love his new wife Bowsette. She was currently sitting on his lap riding him in an upright seated cowgirl arrangement. He himself was sitting on a throne room chair with Bowsette naked as can be, with the exception of spiked bands around her wrists and shoulders, bouncing herself feverishly onto his dick. She was carrying her usual crazed smile on her face. Her tits had grown bigger evolving into full-on H cups, Jaune in particular had a fun time drinking milk from those large mounds like utters.

“Haa ah aha ah ah ah aaaahhhh! Oh yeah! Give it to me, hubby!” Bowsette panted out as she hopped and bounced within his lap. Her pussy taking in his entire length sucking and squeezing it with every hard descent of impalement. She was naked as can be with swollen bell gently bouncing along with her. Her dinosaur tail caressed his balls with every bounce she made onto his dick.

Jaune was in sexual paradise with his new wife, albeit he still wished to return home, but every chance of dominating Bowsette and freeing himself often results in more sex. So far he just learned to enjoy it and accept his role in life now. Smacking his naked hips repeatedly up into her sex Jaune continued to fuck his domineering wife right inside the throne room. Bowsette’s quirm was hot and slippery, to him it felt like sticking his dick in a vagina-shaped furnace, but actually pleasurable. The blonde feral woman grabbed his shoulders tightly and leaned in to suck his lips hungrily into her own. Her arms came around his neck pulling him in even deeper allowing their tongues to dance erotically together once again. 

She alternated to grind her waist slowly into his pelvis maneuvering her hips so that his thick throbbing member stirred around her pussy. She felt the sensitivity begin to spike making her moan loudly inside of Jaune’s mouth as she sucked on his tongue.

“Haahhh!~ I could do this every day, your aura and stamina seem to be just endless pools of addictive power. Other than that I think I’m just plain addicted to your dick, hubby.~” She crooned happily after br eaking apart from his mouth. She started bouncing again on his dick making him feel the wetness begin got clamp his meat hard, Jaune hung his head back mewling blissfully feeling like he was about to cum. Bowsette knew this and smirked. She loved seeing his highly frustrated face and leaned in to drape a tongue along his neck until he did.

From afar a pair of cartoon ghostly eyes watched them with a look of envy. Boo hovered in the air with a blush on its cheeks watching the sight of Bowsette riding her new trophy husband to full release. It saw Jaune grab ahold of her buttcheeks and buck himself hard and rampantly into the Queen’s royal pussy. Bowsette tossed her head back and smothered his face in her breasts as she came to her high herself. Her body quivered and the ghost could see Jaune’s balls throbbing noticeably while pumping her insdies full of baby batter.

“Boooo?” Boo said wondering it would be like to have a body like hers and enjoy such a treat. 

As the two rode out their climax together, with a puddle of sperm piled on the floor beneath their legs, the pair relaxed into each other’s arms spent and content.

“Boooo….” It said again with a certain thought in mind to put into effect later on. 

***********

Sleeping in the royal bedroom with Bowsette naked and sweaty with the stench of sex cuddling up next to him Jaune laid with eyes awake staring the ceiling. He wondered if he’ll ever get back to Beacon and see his friends again, every chance to escape only resulted in more frenzied sex with the dinosaur queen leading to her bouncing on top of him in unbridled sexual frenzy. He can't say he hated it, the sex was amazing and he always found himself pumping her insides full of sperm each and every time.

Airing out a sigh he rolled onto his side wondering how he would get to sleep until he saw the faint glowing figure of a small bowling ball shaped ghost hover nearby into the room.

‘Eh? Is that Boo? What is….it, he, or she, doing here?’ Jaune found himself wondering as the cutesy little ghost suddenly brought out another Crown of Power like Bowsette wears on her head. It used its little arms and placed it square on its head, then immediately afterward there became a brief blue flash of radiant energy nearly blinding Jaune. 

Covering his eyes and waiting for the glow to die down he was met with the surprising sight of a ghostly yet beautiful woman hovering above the ground now instead of Boo. She was spectral yet solid in the skin area at the same time, she was wearing a frilly tattered dress hugging her voluptuous body, her breasts were almost as big as Bowsette’s and ranging from E to F cup, her face resembles Bowsette's to some level except with a goofy face instead of a feral one. Her tongue was outside of her mouth and hanging from her lips like a lizard, Jaune gulped when he saw sharp teeth inside of it, her eyes were gem red and drooping with a certain expression that was ‘soft’ to Bowsette’s wild. Her hair was similar in design with its fluffy layered style draping down her back. The ghostly maiden marveled at her new body and held a surprised look in her eyes followed by a happy one. It reached its hands up to fondle its own breasts with glee marveling at the size until it looked over at Jaune with a hungry smile.

‘Uh oh, I can only know what that means.’ Jaune thought with a stone face. He briefly looked over to Bowsette’s snoring form and saw that she was out cold and likely deaf to what was going to happen next.

“Booo.~” She purred cutely as her pale feet touched down on the ground outside the bed. She smiled seductively at Jaune and pulled on the window of her dress to pull it down off her body. It did so easily revealing her voluptuous naked form before Jaune’s now intrigued eyes. He felt his erection stiffen from underneath creating a tent through the blankets. 

Boette saw this and felt aroused, her cheeks flushed and her eyes transfixed on the sight of his tentpole erection coming from the blankets.

“Booo….~” She cooed again and licked around her lips using her long pointed tongue. Jaune gulped nervously thinking she might his dick off like Bowsette had nearly done several times in the past. A lot of the times her reflex came up and thankfully his aura was on full when it did.

She reached over and pulled off the blankets covering his body, she blushed brightly and held her cheeks in her hands once she saw his handsome fit form in all its glory. Crawling into bed she placed herself around Jaune’s body with head nuzzling up against his dick and pussy lining up with his face in a sixty-nine position. Jaune didn’t know for sure he should allow this since he knew Bowsette’s temper well, the scorch marks proved that, but seeing little other option he decided to go with it. 

His hands came up around her supple rear pulling her soft doughy buttocks into his palms making her shiver in delight at his touch. She cooed her name out again and lowered her face down to his erection. Pressing her lips into the side of his cock she started peppering the shaft with soft sweet kisses starting from the bottom and slowly working its way up to the tip. 

“Booo…~” She cooed sweetly and suckled the skin of his meat into her lips tasting him while running her tongue up slowly along the top half.

Jaune shuddered in both bliss and in chilling sensation. Booette’s tongue just had a paralyzing effect on him, but it also felt very good in its moist sponginess curling around his sides. She slurped and licked at her heart’s leisure while Bowsette slumbered peacefully in her bed  mere inches away. Jaune was still very afraid she’d wake up and flambe him for having sex with another woman. Ignoring the fact that he was forced into this marriage against his will and genuinely a prisoner he didn’t feel all that guilty. Besides, what could he do to ward off a horny Booette?

“Mmnnhhhh!~” Booette moaned tastefully after she engulfed his member entirely in her mouth swallowing it like a popsicle. She sealed her lips tightly around the lower half of his shaft while pumping her head back and forth in blissful splendor. She had watched Bowsette do this with him many times. 

A chorus of slurping sounds followed up throughout the room, Jaune reluctantly ate Booette’s pussy out tasting her sweet chilled nectar while she began deep throating his length. She had locked her hands around his shaft keeping it still as she plunged it into her throat repeatedly with ever growing lust. The taste, the shape, all of it Boette committed to memory for she loved all of it. Slurping tightly and running her tongue all around it she continued throating Jaune’s meat for minutes to come while enduring the sensation of his tongue sloshing around inside her quirm. 

Their bodies eventually started moving back and forth in tandem with Boette humpig Jaune’s face erotically. She wiggled her hips and ground her waist into his head making sure his lips were latched tightly on her pussy. She was glad to have a body now, she never imagined how good it felt doing this sort of thing with Bowsette’s husband.

Jaune hummed and moaned wetly from within her legs as she humped and bounced herself on top of him. He was in a flux of sensations between tasting her cunt and feeling his length get sucked hard like a living vacuum. He could feel her mewling loudly whenever taking big long sucks of his member like a tasty treat. Jaune could feel his balls beginning to throb due to the chilling sensation of her throat cushioning his appendage. Bobbing her head up and down on him she continued to suck his dick until she sensed he was about to blow. Having different ideas in mind for his semen she quickly ceased her  actions and rose up to straddle Jaune’s head reverse cowgirl style.

Jaune sputtered out a bit feeling her pale body suffocate him slightly, thankfully Booette got up from his face and hovered  over to rotate herself and mount him in cowgirl position. Catching his breath he looked to see her hover over his waist with lubricated member slowly pushing into her  moist folds. He let out a sharp exhale of breath once he felt the chilled moistness of her body descend upon him. Booette let out a shrill mewl of pleasure once she fully impaled herself on his length.

“Booooooo!~” She cooed out  cutely with head tossing back and sharp teeth fully showing in a wide smile. 

Jaune briefly looked over to Bowsette to see if she was stirring after that noise, thankfully she was still soundly asleep and snoring like a wildebeest. 

‘She must be a really heavy sleeper.’ He thought to himself before wincing at the tight moistness of Boette’s pussy clamping down hard around his length. He looked up to see the ghostly girl writhing comfortably on top of him and swaying her hips back and forth in grooving motion. 

He groaned loudly and held his hands over to her wide hips gripping them so he could begin rutting up inside of her. Booette mewled again relishing the feel of his member pushing into her womb then pushing back out again. Her body started rampantly humping his frame with tits jiggling up and down in wild splendor. Booette crooned out loudly in blissful euphoria for she felt his length plunge deeply into her cunt ticking off a whole myriad of sensitive places in the process.

Theirs skin slapped together noisily, the bed creaked, Bowsette snored loud, and Booette was having the time of her life having Jaune fuck her ghost-humanoid pussy thoroughly. Jaune himself groaned low in his throat and clenched his teeth at the tightness of her snatch. She bounced and rocked her body on top of his determined to get him to cum inside her. Booette simply wanted to experience what Bowsette felt every day, and so far she was not at all disappointed. Grinding herself pelvis and squeezing her vaginal muscles around his length she continued fucking herself on his meat for half an hour more.

The two had been going at it for a long time now and Jaune was getting ready to blow his load inside of her body. Booette was lost in utter bliss and gripped his shoulders for leverage as she rapidly slammed her hips into his waist.

“Boooo….Boooo! Boooaaahhhhh!” Booette wailed out and grabbed her own tits into her hands. Tossing her head back she felt her orgasm surge right through her making her shudder and squeeze her cunt tightly around Jaune’s meat forcing him to ejaculate directly inside her body. 

He grunted with clenched teeth and thrashed about as his hips bucked upward into her waist feeling her womb full of sperm over and over again. Jaune moaned loudly in his throat as he gave in to his orgasm, he let everything out into Booette’s tight pussy squeezing him for everything he had on him. Their bodies writhed and undulated together over and over again till eventually she collapsed onto his naked body panting

Jaune was breathing raggedly as well and was left lying flat on the bed truly spent since he had a marathon of sex with Bowsette earlier today.

Speaking of which…

He turned his head to the side and saw her eyes wide open gazing at him from her side of the bed. He stiffened up and felt the soul drift out of his body when he saw her.

“You…..started without waking me?!” Bowsette roared with wisps of flame coming out of her mouth before jumping on the bed naked and ready to pounce him.

Jaune let out a shriek of terror when she jumped on top of him ready to begin round Three of their honeymoon.

 

**End of Chapter**

AN: this has been made for Mr What-If, thanks for reading. Also it was done just for the fun of the Bowsette meme that caught fire, plus she's pretty hot. :)


End file.
